Hell Hath No Fury
by LilMissSomethingelse
Summary: "You're the one always complaining that nothing ever happens in this town" Be careful what you wish for, with an alpha werewolf on the loose biting teenagers, a family of hunters, a new school year, and the ever dramatic teenage romance, why not add in a family of expressive elementals? What could possibly go wrong? Derek/OC and Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

Character Profiles

Character name : Victor Rexton

Age: 43

Element: Water

Face Claim : Benjamin Brett

Easy going, welcoming, fun, the type of dad that's your friend.

* * *

Character name: Regina Rexton

Age: 39

Element: Earth

Face Claim: Penelope Cruz

The strict one, loud, loving, always makes sure everyone is taken care of.

* * *

Character name : Dante Rexton

Age: 18 (Fraternal Twin to Marcelle)

Element: Fire

Face Claim: Thomas Mcdonell

Calm, Laid back, usually into some kind of trouble, protective of his siblings, can be violent.

* * *

Character name: Marcelle Rexton

Age: 18 (Fraternal Twin to Dante)

Element: Fire

Face Claim: (Young) Mila Kunis

Sweet, Protective, headstrong, stubborn, witty not afraid to speak her mind, short tempered.

* * *

Character name: Adaline Rexton

Age: 17 (Fraternal Twin to Loraine)

Element: Water

Face Claim: Victoria Justice

Quiet, responsible, smart, trust worthy, the person you call when you need help.

* * *

Character name: Loraine Rexton

Age: 17 (Fraternal Twin to Adaline)

Element: Earth

Face Claim: Nina Dobrev

Outgoing, friendly, athletic, easy to talk to.

* * *

Character name: Bastian Rexton

Age : 16

Element: Water

Face claim: Adam G. Sevani (think Step up)

Class clown, goofy, sweetheart, always up for anything, the person who can always make someone laugh.

* * *

Character name: Calliope Rexton

Age: 15

Element: Air

Face Claim : Ariana Grande (Red Hair)

Bubbly, funny, lovable, free spirit, funloving.

* * *

Character name: Roman Rexton

Age: 2

Element: Predicted to be Air

Face Claim: (Idek cute? Lol)

Hyper, loud, silly, sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Prologue_

* * *

 _In a small wood surrounded town right outside of Washington a large white house stood engulfed in flames, ash and soot covered the pristine white paint of a once loving family home._

 _Regina Rexton sat in front of the blaze cradling her youngest child in her arms, a two- year old little boy with soft brown hair, and big hazel eyes, while her husband Victor tried to control the blaze. She had a terribly troubled look on her face as she gazed out at the dense forest, the trees were shaking, the wind was picking up, dark clouds were rolling in and there was a pillar of smoke starting to make itself visible off in the distance. A tear rolled down her cheek as she sent off a silent prayer for her other six children._

* * *

 _The echo of pounding foot -steps could be heard all around the forest even over the rising sway of the tree branches, there were a group of cold blooded killers out running down there pray- a group of elementals more specifically the time bombs that possessed the will to bend fire._

 _Hunters._

 _They dedicated themselves to ridding the world of a "Dangerous" race that was almost extinct already and they had finally located one of the strongest bloodlines left, they didn't seem to mind the fact that they had their military grade firearms pointed at children._

 _Bastion Rexton a sixteen- year-old boy with a love for laughter had no trace of amusement on his face now, he stood in the middle of the forest with his arms stretched over his head. His jaw length curls hung in his eyes, eyes that had in his desperation and rage had taken on a blue tone that was as dark as the raging sea. The water was under his command and he had willed it to pour, and the clouds were getting darker by the second._

 _On his shoulders sat his little sister Calliope who at fifteen was still only a bubbly redheaded child, yet here she sat strong and dangerous, her small hands were also pointed toward the sky. Her red velvet hair was whipping around her violently and her eyes were pure white, the air obeyed the little one's command as it rushed around her and through the trees making it hard to hear and to see._

 _Loraine was seventeen she was strong and agile, and part one of the second set of Rexton twins. Her athletic frame was perch up in the branches of a large oak tree, she had her hand on the bark and her eyes closed in concentration her element was earth and she was using it to her advantage out in the forest. She could use the roots of the trees that ran deep into the ground to pin point where the hunters where and when he could lock onto one she lifted the tree roots and knock them off their feet._

 _Marcelle was running. She knew that Adaline was a little way in front of her and that her twin Dante was "hunting" the hunters but they were gaining on her and she was losing hold of the heat that flooded her veins. The forest was one of the only places her and Dante had a large disadvantage. If they used their powers they would most likely burn the whole forest down around their siblings._

 _Her feet were leaving singed foot prints in the grass behind her and her eyes were flickering with fire, her blood was pounding in her ears and her breath was coming out in hot pants._

 _She hung a quick left around a bend of trees as she glances behind her just barely catching sight of the black jackets that the hunters wore. She turned around to face to front of her again and gasped skidding to a stop causing her to struggle to stand upright._

 _In front of her was a lake, the water was so cold that the air coming off of it was almost causing steam to rise from her over heated skin, she caught her sisters terrified eyes from across it and stumbled back turning around to face the group of hunters that were closing in._

 _They grinned when they caught sight of her, the girl made of fire frozen in her path. They didn't hesitate to raise their weapons and her reflexes kicked in half a second too late._

 _A shot echoed through the trees, a searing pain ripped through her shoulder and the fire flickered out of her eyes, leaving them terrified and hazel, she stumbled back into the lake and Adaline screamed._

 _Another shout louder than her own caused Adaline to glance up at her older brother. Dante stood behind the group of hunters, rage in his fire filled eyes, flames had engulfed his fists and his chest was heaving, Adaline stood watching the bead of sweat trail from his right temple down the side of his neck and realized that he was about to lose it. She glanced at the lake, through the steam billowing out around it and took in the still form of her oldest sister, her body temperature was starting to cool down far too much and the water around her was turning red._

 _Adaline wasted no time pilling off her jacket and diving into the icy depths, water was her element she knew it wouldn't harm her._

 _The fire Dante felt in his veins was spreading, it didn't just cover his hands anymore, it had started to engulf his feet and crawl up his neck, his body temperature was getting to be too high even for him and he couldn't catch his breath anymore. The heat in the center of his chest was coming to a climax when he felt the presence of his siblings arrive behind him and Loraine's voice scream out._

" _Dante no!"_

 _It was too late._

* * *

 _Dante glanced back at his siblings in the rearview mirror of his black hummer, Calliope's hair was still wind-blown and was practically suffocating Bastion because of her place against his shoulder. Bastion was still damp from his rainstorm and both of them were sleeping._

 _The Twins were in the car in front of his, he could see Adaline on the left and Loraine on the right side of the car seat holding Roman, his father was driving and his mother kept turning her head to make sure they were still behind them._

 _Marcelle was pasted out in his passenger seat, his twin sister had a bloody bandage covering her shoulder and she was still too cool to be considered normal, but she was alive and that's all that mattered. They all were, all except the hunters. Dante's inferno had taken them all, and most of the forest, his siblings were thankfully spared and he had only suffered very mild burns on his hands from the exertion of power that was even too much for himself._

 _Physically they were alive but emotionally would take a little longer to heal. They had been driven from their childhood home, which had been burned to the ground, chased and shot at and forced to flee. Bastion had closed his eyes and thrust his hand out toward a map and they had packed up and headed toward wherever his hand landed._

 _Dante sighed when he saw the sign._

" _Welcome to Beacon Hills"_


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later they had a new house and were settling in about a well as they could, and in order to do that things had to get back to normal as quickly as possible which is why the morning that they were starting school the house was in its usual complete chaos.

* * *

Regina and Victor were down stairs in the kitchen, Victor was making breakfast and Regina was feeding Roman his customary waffle while the rest of the siblings attempted to all be ready on time.

Calliope was the first one ready as always, her red hair was straightened with her bangs pinned back with a small bow clip, she wore a navy blue sundress with pink flowers on it and a blue jean jacket along with a pair of white ballet flats and was happily eating her blueberry pancakes.

Adaline was upstairs towel drying her shoulder length brown hair, she wore a pair of medium wash jeans and a baseball style t-shirt with a pair of simple sneakers, her bright red glasses sat on her slim nose like they did every morning drawing attention to her chocolate brown eyes.

She rolls her eyes as Bastion dodges around her with his toothbrush in his mouth no doubt going to spit in the kitchen sink, he had on a pair of jeans, with a dark blue shirt underneath a flannel, his brown curls were covered with a dark grey beanie and he had on a pair of black nikes to complete the look.

Dante was standing outside the bathroom still half asleep, he had on a pair of dark jeans, an olive green v-neck and a pair of heavy black boots, his almost shoulder length hair was in disarray, and his large fist was pounding on the bathroom door. "Loraine! Come on man I gotta take a leek"

The sound of the hair dryer stopped and Dante sighed in relief, only to groan in frustration when he heard her response, "Give me a _minute_ I'm trying to dry my hair!"

Marcelle sat on her bad trying to strum her guitar only to be interrupted every time her twin pounded on the bathroom door, "Are you kidding me" she huffed tossing her guitar on her bed she made her way out into hallway, she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, along with a white button down that was probably at one time Dante's considering it was too big for her so she wore it unbuttoned over a lacy black camisole that showed off a silver of her tan midriff. And her long dark hair was French braided down her back.

Her converse high tops slapped against the wooden floor in her agitation and Dante glanced up at her when he heard her coming, she pushed him out of the way easily ignoring his raised brow she used both her hands to smack on the door while her rage got the better of her, " _Loraine I swear to god if you do not get out of this bathroom right now!"_

A sigh could be heard from behind to door before the lock clicked open and Loraine opened it, she had on a pair of dark wash jeggings along with a purple camisole trimmed in light blue lace, topped with a thing light grey cardigan, and a pair of black kitten heels, her hair was dry and in natural waves.

She rolled her eyes at them as Dante shouldered his way past her into the bathroom and slammed the door. "Take a chill pill hothead," she scoffed dodging around Marcelle to grab her bag out of her room.

"Oh go hug a tree" Marcelle called back grabbing her bag off her door handle and jogging down the stairs, she breezed through the door way to the kitchen greeting the rest of her siblings that sat at the table, she grabbed a couple pieces of bacon from the pan and a glass of orange juice grinning at Adaline who gazed at her in disgust, Marcelle still couldn't believe they had ended up with a vegetarian in the family, though it could be worse she could be _vegan_ Marcelle shuddered just thinking about it.

Loraine and Dante both made it to the kitchen just in time to grab something before heading out, Loraine grabbed a banana muffin and Dante leaned over Marcelles shoulder and took a bite of the remaining back slice in her hand, and gasped shoving his face away, "Get your own matchbox."

He snorted making his way to the pan to do as she said even as he retorted, "Your one to talk miss Molotov."

"That's enough." Regina warned her children giving them a look as she took their little brother out of his high chair the wash up, "You're going to be late if you don't hurry."

Six collective groans were heard as put their plates in the sink and gathered their bags, calling goodbyes on the way out.

They all piled into Dante and Marcelle's black four door hummer, the younger twins once again complaining that they needed to get their own car as they squeezed into the back seat with Bastion and Calliope.

Dante and Marcelle shared an unimpressed look before grinning at each other and flipping on the radio, cranking up the volume on 'In this moment' _Adrenalize_ laughing at the collective groans of their younger siblings.

* * *

" _I must confess I'm addicted to this shove your kiss straight through my chest! And I can't deny I'd die without this make me feel like a-"_

As soon as the car came to a _rolling_ stop the four younger siblings threw themselves out of it, glaring at their oldest siblings when they finally turned the song off but continued to sing it as they climbed out of the car, Loraine rolled her eyes and pushed the others toward the entrance of the school mumbling under her breathe how they were embarrassing, a slight blush on her cheeks when she noticed half the parking lot watching them.

You gotta love small towns.

Dante smirked watching his younger siblings power walk toward the door to get away from them. His smirk faded however when he noticed that his twin had stopped giggling next to him and had noticed the various pairs of curious eye on the pair. She shifted uncomfortably, pulling her button down tighter over her injured shoulder, and ducked her head down to shield her face behind a current of dark hair. He glared when he caught sight of a snooty looking blonde boy smirking at her while standing in front of a Porsche, he tossed a protective arm around his twin's shoulder and used it to heard her toward the door.

* * *

Bastion sank down into a seat in his first class of the day with a tired sigh, he found it a little draining to be around his siblings since the _accident_ don't get him wrong he loves them to death, he'd do anything for them.

But Marcelle has a _bullet wound_ in her shoulder and he was trying so hard to be his usual comedic self, and not get clingy or act worried around her or else he knew she'd finally realize that she almost _died_ and freak out which they had thankfully managed to avoid thus far.

That didn't stop his worrying though.

His depressing inner thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his teachers voice, "Mr. Rexton!" he jumped slightly in his seat only just now noticing that not only had class already started but there was a tall brunette standing shyly next to him and he was staring at him expectantly.

He cleared his throat and gave an innocent smile, "I'm sorry sir, what was that?"

His teacher sighed, "I asked if you could come to the front of the class and introduce yourself."

He smiled sheepishly, pushing his chair out and making his way confidently toward the front of the class. He tossed his hand up in an aborted wave and rocked back on his heels, "Umm, Hi my names Bastion Rexton, and I just moved here."

"Where'd you move here from?" someone called out and Bastion noticed a boy with a buzz cut who was sitting in front of his desk roll his eyes and mutter something about a greenburg.

He glanced around for a second before answering reluctantly, "Uh…Forks Washington."

His teacher cleared his throat thankfully before anyone else could ask any more unwanted question, "Alright class, there you have it, Bastion Rexton and Allison Argent please do your best to make them feel welcome." He waved them off and Bastion returned to his seat.

This is going to be a very long day.

* * *

When lunch rolled around Bastion had been given the play by play on beacon hills by one Stiles Stilinski the boy with the buzz cut, he had turned around and introduced himself at the end of class and they had quickly become friends.

He was sitting at a table with him and his best friend Scott McCall waiting for the rest of his siblings to no doubt spot him and sit down.

He was rambling on about how Scott had never seen star wars and was therefore an _abomination of nature_ when his focus was caught on something else, "Woah," He mumbled look at something behind Bastion, when he turned around and noticed Dante swaggering toward their table with Calliope skipping adorably next to him he snorted.

"You know I honestly can't tell if you're looking at Dante or Calliope and I don't know which I would prefer." He joked, laughing as Stiles make a sputtering sound and turned a shade of rosy pink.

Marcelle plotted down next to him, with a toss of her hair and a sigh. She smiled at Scott shy smile and frowned looking at Stiles flustered face he was still gaping and she leaned over toward Bastion, "Who did that Dante or Calliope?"

Bastion didn't answer her he just burst of laughing narrowly avoiding spitting his drink everywhere, so she shrugged reaching across the table to shake Stiles' hand, "Hi, I'm Marcelle one of Bastion's older sisters."

Stiles had finally managed to calm down enough to return her hand shake and introduce himself, "Stiles Stilinski, and this is Scott McCall. You said you're _one_ of Bastions older sisters?"

She nodded taking a bit of her sandwich, "Bastion here is number five out of seven children, there's me and Dante we're twins and the oldest out of the bunch, then theirs the second set of twins, Loraine and Adaline." She said pointing when she found them sitting at Lydia's table which caused Stiles to gape once again, "Then Bastions, Calliope and lastly our baby brother, Roman."

Stiles nodded letting out a whistle at the same moment Dante and Calliope walked up, and Dante smirked attractively, "Was that for me or Calliope?"

Bastion and Marcelle burst into laughter while Stiles turned another shade of pink and slide down into his chair.

Scott held out his hand fighting back his own wave of laughter.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills."

* * *

A/N

Alright there it is the official first chapter! Let me know how you're liking it so far and also I'm letting you guys vote throughout the first couple chapters which character you want Stiles to end up with, I already know I want Derek with Marcelle which means there are in theory five other people who could end up with Stiles im not picky so it's up to you guys! and who else liked that little tidbit on where they're from? *insert evil laughter here*


	4. Note!

Hello my lovelies,

I know its been way to long and you're all probably cursing me for the fact that this isn't a real chapter yet but I wanted to let you all know that I will be updating again and I haven't given up on any stories my laptop had just given up on me and I now have a new one, so I can resume my writing.

Thank you all for sticking with the stories!

Also I've started a daily blog as a way of self therapy I don't know if any of you would want to read something like that I honestly don't really know why you would and it's kind of giving me a little anxiety to post this on here even though both of them are anonymous but I don't know maybe some of you are feeling the same way that I am and can relate or maybe it'll just be entertain to you but either way if you would like to check it out its.

.


End file.
